Should She Love Him
by Pannychan
Summary: Corny title i know...this is the first fanfic i ever wrote...it may not be the most professional of work but i think it's pretty darn good for a first try
1. breakups

i don't own dbz yada yada yada...  
  
a/n--Trunks-33  
Pan-19  
Bra-18  
Marron-28  
  
  
Pan and Bra were on the phone with Marron, talking to her about the upcoming Capsule Corporation picnic. The picnic is an annual event that all employees of the company attended each year. The girls were just getting ready to hang up when Trunks walked into the room.  
"Pan, can I talk to you for a second? There's something important that I need to talk to you about."  
"Sure. Just a sec... what's that Marron?... yeah Trunks is here... Of course you can talk to him, he is your boyfriend after all!" Pan handed Trunks the phone. He reluctantly took it. Trunks and Marron had been seeing each other for around a year, but for some reason Trunks didn't seem to be too excited about talking to her.   
"Hi, Marron... no... I guess... whatever... it doesn't matter to me... hey, Marron. I'm sorry to do this, but," he seemed anxious when he said this, (a little too anxious to Bra and Pan) "I hate to do this, but I have something important to do. Okay?... Bye."  
Click  
Pan and Bra just sat there a little bit shocked. Suddenly Bra spoke up.  
"Trunks!!" she screamed.  
"What?!" he asked a bit confused.  
"You didn't tell her you love her!" Bra scolded.  
"So?" he asked.  
"'So' You always tell her you love her!" Pan interrupted.  
"It's really not that big of a deal, girls. Anyways, Pan I really need to talk to you about something important."  
"Hai." Pan responded.  
"So what's up?" Bra asked.  
Trunks gave his sister a dirty look. She was always poking her nose into his business. Why couldn't she just butt out?  
"I'm sorry, Bra. Maybe I wasn't being clear enough for you. I'll restate my question so that you can understand it. Pan may I speak to you about something important IN PRIVATE!!!"  
Bra was less than amused.  
"Gomen, Trunks. Forgive me for being curious." Bra knew that her big brother loved her, but his sarcasm was beginning to get on her nerves.  
"Braaaa!" Trunks whined.  
"Okay, okay!! I'm leaving. Jeez!" Bra left the room only to come back five seconds later. "Wait just a minute! This is my room if you want to talk to Pan 'in private', go someplace else!!!"  
Pan just sat back and listened to the two of them bicker back and forth. She knew that she should probably break them up or something, but this argument was just too funny. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she began to laugh out loud. This immediately got the two siblings attention.   
"What's so funny?" they asked simultaneously. They were both glaring at her.  
"Your guy's fighting." She replied trying to stop herself from laughing anymore. Trunks and Bra continued to glare at her until she was finally able to regain her composure. When she finally did, she said, "Alright, Trunks. Where do you want to go?"  
"How about we go to the waterfall?" he whispered to her ear. The waterfall was a place that only Pan and Trunks knew about. It was their get away, their safe haven. The waterfall was the place where the two of them went to sort out their thoughts whenever something was bothering them. So when Trunks suggested they go there, Pan knew something was wrong.  
"Sure, Trunks. Let's go."  
By now, Bra was confused. "Go where?" she asked.  
"Crazy" was Trunks reply.   
With that Trunks and Pan left.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Pan and Trunks finally arrived at their destination. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Pan was getting ready to say something when Trunks interrupted her.   
"I'm breaking up with Marron." he blurted.   
Pan didn't know what to say. She was used to Trunks going to her with his girl problems, but this time it was different. Marron was her best friend, and Trunks was going to break up with her.  
"Why?" was all she could think to ask.  
"Because I don't love her."  
"Nani?! What do you mean you don't love her? No wait... don't answer that just yet. I have another question... if you don't love her then why say that you do in the first place?"  
"Because I thought that I did, but then I realized this weekend that I really didn't." Trunks tried to explain himself the best that he could, but the more he talked the more upset and annoyed Pan seemed to become. After all Marron was her best friend, and she knew that something like this would crush her. Pan was real mad, but then she realized that it wasn't Trunks' fault that he didn't love her. she decided to go easy on Trunks.  
"What made you realize that you don't love her?" she asked trying to be as nice about it as possible.   
Trunks was caught off guard. He was expecting Pan to go ballistic on him or something, but she didn't. In fact, she was being calm about it. A little too calm for Trunks' comfort. Now he was truly afraid of Pan. He couldn't answer her. He was afraid of what she might do to him.  
"TRUNKS!!!" she yelled. Instantly getting his attention. She calmed down again. "Answer my question, please."  
"Gomen nasai, Pan-chan." Now it was Pan's turn to be surprised. He never called her by Pan-chan. "The thing that made me realize that I wasn't in love with her was that I realized that I was in love with someone else." Pan wasn't paying attention. She was still trying to figure out why he called her by such an affectionate term. Trunks noticed that she hadn't been listening, so he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked it off and said, "I'm sorry. What?"  
"I said, I'm in love with someone else."  
"Who?"  
"I can't say."  
"Why not?" she asked beginning to get a little frustrated again.  
"I just can't, okay?"  
"Well, can you at least tell me what made you fall in love with her? It is a 'her' isn't it?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face.  
Trunks was shocked at her question. "Of course it's a 'her' Pan! That's just gross! Not to mention, uncalled for and unfair."  
"I'm sorry Trunks-kun. I just couldn't resist." She said giggling. "So, what is she like?"  
"Well, she's really pretty. And she's funny. I can talk to her about stuff..."  
"What kind of stuff?" Pan asked.  
"All kinds of stuff. I like being around her. The only problem is that she is younger than me and I don't know if she would have the same feelings."  
Pan was in trouble. He was describing her to a tee. Could it be possible for him to have feelings for her. He was 14 years older than her after all. She was 24 now and he was 38, but there was still that age difference. She had had feelings for him a while back, but when she found out that he and Marron had hooked up she forced herself to get over him. She even had a boyfriend. Who, by the way, she was pretty convinced was going to propose soon. She had to be sure.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah?"  
"Is there... any other reason that you're unsure about your chances with her?"  
"She does kind of have a boyfriend right now."  
~Oh no!~ she thought. "Are they serious?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Pan noticed that Trunks had begun to blush when they began to talk about this "new" girl. She also noticed that the more details he revealed to her the redder he got. She decided that this conversation had gone far enough. She wanted to ask him how long he'd known this girl, but stopped herself when she realized that that information would confirm her suspicions. She didn't want that. She was over him now and didn't want to risk those feelings coming back.  
"Maybe we should go back now." She said.  
"Good idea." Trunks said. "Hey, Pan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What am I going to tell Marron?"  
"The truth."  
"Okay. How am I going to tell Marron?"  
"Very carefully and tactfully."  
"Thanks for hearing me out."  
"That's what I'm here for, Trunks."  
  
______________________________  
  
When they made it back to Capsule Corp. (a.k.a. Trunks and Bra's place) Trunks went straight up to his room. Pan went back up to Bra's room. When she got in there she was surprised to see Marron sitting on Bra's bed reading magazines.  
"Hey, Pan. Where did you and my brother go to?" asked Bra.  
"We went someplace where we could talk. You already knew that."  
"Duh! I want to know where you two went."  
"It's not your business. The place we went is our place, and only our place. It has been ever since I was seven."  
"Why do you two keep it such a secret?" asked Marron.  
"Because if everybody knew about it then it wouldn't be our place, it would be everybody's place."  
"Well, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a place. What do you guys do there anyways? You better not make out. Or else I'll kill you both." Marron said jokingly.  
"What did you two talk about?" asked Bra.  
"If Trunks wanted anyone else to know he would have told you wouldn't he?" Pan was beginning to get annoyed with Bra constant questions.  
"Jeez, Pan. You don't have to be rude about it." said Bra a little hurt.  
"Gomen Bra. It was just something real personal to him. That's all."  
Just then Trunks walked into the room, and he had to do a double take when he saw Marron. He looked over to Pan with a surprised look on his face. Pan just gave him a look that told him to break up with her now and get it over with. He got the idea and asked Marron if he could talk to her. When they were gone Bra asked, "Pan what was that all about?"  
Pan decided that Bra may as well know. "He's going to break up with her."  
"NANI?! Dushite?"  
"He says that he is in love with someone else."  
"What?! Who?!"  
"I'm not sure, but I think... it's... it's me"  
"What makes you say that?" Bra was beginning to get frustrated.  
"He kind of... kind of... told me."  
"He TOLD you? Is this what you guys were talking about?!"  
"Well, he didn't tell me in so many words, but he hinted at it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I asked him to describe this other woman to me. He may as well have just said it was me because he described me and the friendship we have perfectly. He said that she was pretty, fun to be with, he can talk to her about stuff..."  
"So, that doesn't mean that it's you."  
"You didn't let me finish. He also told me that he was a lot older than her and that she already had a boyfriend. And get this. He called me Pan-CHAN!"  
"Well, what are you gonna' do if it is you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh my gosh! You still have feelings for my brother don't you?"  
"I'm not sure. I think I do, but I'm with Damion right now and I really like him."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Who?"  
"Damion, duh!"  
"No, I don't love him, but I do like him."  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you still love my brother."  
"But what about Marron? If I got together with Trunks she would hate me."  
"Don't you think that your love for Trunks is more important?"  
"I don't know. I'm probably not the one he was talking about anyways."  
Just then Marron came back into the room. Tears streaming down her face. Pan couldn't look at her. Marron walked over and picked up her things. Before she left, she turned around to see Pan still looking down to the ground.  
"I hope that you two will be very happy together." She said between sobs before she left. Pan wanted to cry. There was no denying it now. Trunks had been talking about her.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. acceptance

yeah yeah...you know the drill...i don't own it  
  
  
a/n--if you haven't figured it out by now ~--~ means they're thinking  
  
  
After Marron left, Pan and Bra could only sit there. Bra was in shock while Pan was furious, happy, and confused all at once. If this whole ordeal had happened six months sooner, she probably would have been overjoyed, but it hadn't. It was happening now, at that very moment. She was sad for Marron, but she couldn't deny that she had feelings for Trunks. In fact, when Trunks and Marron had first begun their relationship, Pan was jealous. She had been in love with Trunks since she knew what love meant. Just as she finished her thoughts Trunks walked in.  
"Pan, we need to talk." He said.  
Pan felt very awkward. Was he going to ask her out so soon? She didn't want to think about it let alone talk to him about it. She just wanted to get away from him.  
"What is there to talk about Trunks? You broke up with her like you said you were going to. I've done my part by giving you advice. Now, please leave me alone." She sounded hurt and angry. Mostly hurt.  
Trunks could feel the hurt in her voice, it made him feel terrible that he had gotten her involved.   
~She must feel like she betrayed her best friend. Why did I even get her involved in the first place?~ he thought to himself. Then he looked over at Bra. Bra looked ticked to say the least.  
"Bra..." Trunks began to say before he was cut off by an extremely annoyed sister.  
"Did you not hear her say to leave her alone? That goes for me too. Now, GET OUT!!"  
Trunks got the picture and left immediately. He turned around to try and plead his case one more time only to have his angry sister slam the door in his face. The three adults went to bed without saying a word. Pan however couldn't sleep. She remembered going to bed at around 9:00, and when she looked over at the clock it read 2:35.   
~I may as well get up and do something if I'm not going to be able to get any sleep. I need to get away from this house anyways. What am I thinking? It's not the house that I want to get away from. It's Trunks.~ Pan thought to herself. She looked over at Bra to make sure that she was still asleep, and quietly crept over to the window. She opened it just enough so that she could slip out, and closed it. Then she took off, unsure of exactly where she was going to go.  
  
  
Trunks was restless. He couldn't sleep. He felt terrible about what had happened that night. He wondered what else could make her seem so uncomfortable around him. Then it dawned on him.  
~Could it be because she knows. She has to know. Marron must have told her! Oh no! Or maybe I made it too obvious that it was her I was in love with. My GOSH!!!! I'm such an idiot! Now I know that she feels like she betrayed Marron.~ I have to talk to her, now. He looked over at his clock; 2:37. Just then he felt someone's ki fly away. It was Pan's. He had to talk to her. ~Well, at least I won't have to wake her up to talk to her.~ he thought to himself. So, he got up and flew out his window to go after her.  
  
  
Pan felt a familiar ki behind her. ~Oh no! It's Trunks.~ she thought. She had left the house to get away from him. She picked up speed only to feel Trunks do the same. Suddenly she was stopped by a hand grabbing her ankle.  
"What do you want!?" she snapped.  
"Pan we need to talk."  
"I have nothing to say to you Trunks. Marron hates me and it's all because of you!"  
"Pan if you would just listen to me for a second..."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I need to tell you something!" Pan remained silent so Trunks took that as the 'go ahead'. "Pan I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time, but I thought that you would think I was crazy and laugh at me or hate me or something."  
"So what are you trying to say?" she immediately regretted asking that. She already knew what he was going to say.  
"I'm trying to say that I... I'm... I'm in love with you, Pan." He was half expecting her to hit him, half expecting her to leap into his arms. Neither of which she did. She doesn't seem to be too surprised. I knew that she knew. he thought. They just hovered there for what seemed like an eternity. Trunks wished that she would say something, anything. He didn't care if she rejected him or not. He just wanted the silence to break up. Then she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Trunks followed. Pan had decided that she didn't want to be with him right then. The circumstances were all wrong. She was so frustrated with him right now. She was so confused and it was all his fault. As she lowered herself to the ground, her rage slowly began to build up inside of her. She couldn't hold it in any more. By the time she made it back down to the ground, Trunks was already there. As soon as her toes touched the ground, she charged at him. Trunks, who wasn't expecting the hard kick to his stomach from her, was knocked a good 100 feet away. He got up only to be kicked again. This time in his back. ~Wow! She's gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought.~ Trunks thought to himself. This time when he got up, he was ready for her. She charged him head-on. He punched at her only to realize that he was punching at thin air. She had dematerialized above him. When he realized what was happening he powered up to wait for the impact that he knew was coming, but it never came. He looked up to see Pan, tears streaming down her face. She was floating about 20 feet off of the ground. Trunks just stood there staring at her with a remorseful look in his eyes. They stood there for about a minute in total silence. Then Pan spoke up.  
"Why, Trunks? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she said between sobs.  
"I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship. I didn't think that you would return the feelings anyways. We are 14 years apart, and..." he didn't get the chance to finish. Pan was powering up again. She pulled her hands back. Trunks knew what was coming.   
"KA... ME... HA... ME..." she started. Trunks powered up to super saiya-jin to prepare for the blast. All of a sudden, Trunks felt a surge of power coming from Pan. He looked up to see her figure shrouded in a golden aura. Her once ebony hair now blond. Her chocolate eyes had become an emerald green. She had just reached super saiya-jin.  
"......HAAAAAAAA!!!" The blast hit Trunks head on. Pan fell to the ground. She was out cold. When he came to, he got up. A little worse for wear. When he remembered what had happened, he raced over to were Pan was laying. Trunks picked her up, and flew to the only place he could think of where they could talk. The one place that they can always vent their feelings to each other. Their place. The waterfall.  
  
  
Pan woke up to find that she was at the waterfall.  
~How did I get here? Why am I here?~ she asked herself. She looked over her shoulder to see a sleeping Trunks sprawled out on the ground. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful. So childlike.  
~Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm supposed to be mad at him.~ She had no idea as to why he brought her there, but she decided that she was too tired to leave so she laid back down and went to sleep.  
  
  
Trunks woke up and looked at his watch; 10:34.   
"Oh my gosh!!! Mom and dad are gonna' be worried... well mom will be worried." Trunks said remembering who his father was. Trunks pulled out his cell phone and call his house. Bra picked up.  
"Moshi, Moshi." she said.  
"Bra? It's Trunks."  
"Trunks!? Where on Earth are you?!" she yelled.  
"I'm at mine and Pan's spot."  
"What?! Is Pan there, too?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Because when I woke up she was gone. Duh... What is she doing there... with YOU?!"  
"She snuck out last night so I followed her. We got into a fight. She went super saiya-jin, and passed out. So I brought her here hoping I could talk to her when she came to, but I fell asleep."  
"What did you do to her?" Bra asked sounding a little bit suspicious of him.  
"Nothing! I promise. I just laid her down, and let her sleep."  
"Well, you better get her home before Gohan goes berserk."  
"Gotcha'. Later Bra."  
"Sayonara"  
Trunks turned to look at a now awake Pan.   
"Good morning, Pan." Trunks said hoping that she was in a better mood.  
"Good morning, Trunks." she said sounding a little bit happier than she did last night. Not much happier, but Trunks was grateful for any change in her mood.  
"Trunks..." she asked.  
"Hai?" he said.  
"I'm sorry... about last night. I really didn't have the right to blow up at you like that."  
"Pan... it's okay. Really. I caught you off guard. I shouldn't have brought you into it the way I did."  
"I have a few more questions for you, Trunks... How long?"  
"I don't know. A few years." was his response.  
"What do you mean 'years'? If you've loved me for that long, then why didn't you tell me then? Why were you with Marron at all?" Pan was confused. This whole conversation made almost no sense to her.  
"I already told you that I didn't realize I was in love with you until this weekend..."  
"What made you realize that you..." Pan's voice trailed off as she realized that Trunks had begun to inch closer to her as they were talking. ~What is he doing?~ she thought to herself. ~ I may not be mad at him anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to be with him yet. I have to get out of here.~  
"Trunks, I have to go."  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. I just need to get home, that's all."  
"Oh okay. I'll go with you."  
"No. I need some time alone. To sort things out."  
"Okay. Then I'll see you later?"  
"Sure. Whatever."  
With that she left not really intending to go home. But still not sure where she was going.  
  
  
Trunks arrived at home to be met by a very angry Gohan.  
"Where's my daughter?! If you've done anything to her, so help me..." Trunks paled at the sound of Gohan's voice.  
"Gohan she's fine. I promise. She went home as soon as she came to." Trunks noticed the look Gohan was giving him. It was the "don't-you-lie-to-me-boy" look.  
"Trunks," Videl said, "How long ago did she leave for home?"  
"About 40 minutes ago. Why?"  
"Because she never came home. That's why!" Gohan yelled.  
"What do you mean she never came home? She told me herself that that was where she was going." Trunks was confused. Why would she lie to me about going home? he wondered. It was very unlike Pan to lie to anyone. Especially him.  
"I'm going to go find her." he said.  
"Oh no you're not, Trunks," said a determined Gohan. "You are not to go anywhere near my little girl!"  
"FYI daddy. I'm not your 'little girl' anymore."  
Everyone turned around to see Pan standing in the doorway.  
"What's that supposed to mean?... Trunks!" said a very suspicious Gohan. "Did you touch her?! If you did, I am going to rip your head off!"  
"Daddy! You know me better than that. Nothing happened between me and Trunks, okay? I'm just saying that I am 24 years old now, and can make my own decisions. I don't need you to be so protective of me."  
"But Pan-chan, I..." Gohan never had the chance to finish. Pan had left. Trunks quickly followed her, but Gohan wasn't about to let Trunks near her.  
"Trunks get back here!" Gohan shouted at Trunks.  
"Gohan!" Videl yelled after her husband. "Leave them alone. They have some stuff to talk about."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Juhachigou called me last night. Apparently, Trunks broke up with Marron last night."  
"So?" said Gohan a little confused as to what this had to do with his daughter.  
"He broke up with her because he is in love with Pan."  
"What!? That boy doesn't know what love is. If he and Pan got together, he would only end up 'falling in love' with someone else. Then he'll leave her just like he left Marron."  
"My son would never do that!" interrupted Bulma. She had been quietly listening to the conversations that had been going, but when Gohan had questioned her son's honor she couldn't stay out of it. "He may have broken a lot of hearts, but he has never... would never use anyone. I've raised him better than that."  
"Let's go home Gohan," said Videl. "I'll fix you some lunch."  
  
  
Trunks was chasing after Pan. "Man she's fast" he said to himself.  
"Trunks, please stop following me." Said Pan. She really didn't want to be around him. She didn't know why she went back to his house. "I said stop following me!" She was getting irritated with him now. Why wouldn't he leave her alone.  
"I'm not going to stop following you until you tell me how you feel about me." Trunks said. He really wanted to know. After all, he bore his heart out to her. The least she could do was tell him how she felt. Suddenly, she stopped.   
"What?" she asked him as though she hadn't heard. But she had and he knew it.  
"You heard me. Do you love me?"  
She didn't know how to respond. She did love him, but she wasn't ready to tell him. Was she?  
"I don't know how I feel right now, Trunks. This is all happening so fast."  
"Do you love me?"  
"I don't know!" she was officially annoyed.  
"Yes you do."  
"Good Lord, Trunks! What do you want from me?!"  
"I want to know how you feel. And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do."  
"Fine! I love you! Are you happy? I've been in love with you for the last ten years of my life!"  
"Why can't we be together then?"  
"Because. If Marron found out..." Trunks cut her off.  
"Why should what Marron thinks matter? I love you. You love me. Right?" Pan just nodded. "Then let's be together. I don't know about you, but every second that I spend without you kills me. It has gotten to the point that I not only love you, but I need you, too. And I know that you need me too." Pan was in tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He loved her. She had been waiting to hear him say those words to her since they were touring space looking for the black star dragonballs. So why wasn't she throwing herself into his arms? He was right. She did need him. She decided to throw caution to the wind. She loved him and she would be with him, no matter what. One way or another.  
She leaped into his arms, and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you, Trunks. I'm so sorry that I've been so cold towards you." She laid her head on his chest, and cried softly. He just lifted her head and wiped her tears away with his finger.  
"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." With that he leaned down and kissed her. Gently at first, then more passionately. When they broke for air, they gazed into each others eyes. At that moment, Pan knew she had found the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.   



	3. moving on

Pan and Trunks returned home later that day. Gohan was waiting anxiously for his daughter to come back. When she did he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. Pan was caught off guard. She was expecting him to yell at her, or not speak to her at all.   
When he released her from his embrace, he looked at her and smiled the patented Son smile.   
"If this is what makes you happy, Panny, then this is what you'll get."  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
Gohan looked over to Trunks and stared him down. Trunks was beginning to get a little nervous.  
"I'd like to have a little word with you Trunks."  
"Y-Yes sir." gulped Trunks.  
While Gohan lead Trunks outside, Videl walked over to Pan.  
"Do you think Daddy'll hurt him?"  
"No. I had a little talk with him earlier today. Trunks is safe."  
Pan sighed.  
"Thank Dende."  
"So how are you going to break the news to Damion?"  
"I think I'll do it at dinner tonight. We were supposed to go out."  
"Oh. That sounds good."  
  
******************************  
  
Gohan lead Trunks to a wooded area by the side of Caps. Corps. When they reached their destination, he stopped and turned around. Trunks looked at Gohan, afraid of what he was about to do.  
"Trunks...my Panny has always had a crush on you. At first I was hoping that she would just get over it after some time passed. But she didn't. Instead, her crush only seemed to grow and develop. Now there is no denying that she loves you. So you had better be good to her."  
"Gohan, I would never hurt her. She's too important to me. You said she loves me, right? Well, I love her too. She means everything to me."  
"Then there is no reason for us to have this conversation anymore. I'll see you around."  
Trunks nodded and headed back to his house. He got there just as Pan and Videl were leaving.  
"Where are you going, Pan?"  
"Oh I have a date tonight, and I have to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"Wait...You have a date?"  
"Hai...with Damion."  
Pan looked at Trunks, and revelled in the shocked expression on his face.  
~I love playing games with him...he's so gullible...~  
"Don't worry, Trunks. I was planning on breaking up with him. Do you honestly think that I would stay with him after everything that has happened?"  
Pan gave Trunks a quick kiss on the lips and walked to the car, giggling the entire way. Trunks just sat there with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
********************************  
  
Later that night, Pan was sitting on her couch waiting for Damion to pick her up. At about 7:30, she heard a knock on the door.  
"WHO IS IT???"  
"It's Damion."  
"Mom Damion's here! I'll see you later!"  
"K, ja-ne!"  
Pan walked over and opened the door. She looked up to see her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was usually a very handsome man, but tonight he looked extra handsome. He was dressed in a nice, dark blue suit. His medium brown hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes looked even brighter than usual.  
"You ready, Pan?"  
"Hai. Let's go."  
Damion escorted Pan to his car and opened the door for her. Pan didn't say a word to him the entire way to the restaurant. When they were seated at their table, Damion's curiousity about her mood got the better of him.  
"Pan...is something bothering you? You've hardly said a word all night."  
"Hmm? Oh..uh..no I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind right now."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have something that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now."  
"Before you say anything Damion. I have something to tell you."  
"What's that?"  
"Well, you know that I really care about you. We've been dating exclusively for about nine months now, and..."  
"Pan, I know what you are going to say."  
Pan was a little surprised. Had she made it that obvious that she was going to break up with him?  
"You do?"  
"Yes. And I couldn't agree more..."  
"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't take it the right way."  
"I'm in love with you too Pan."  
Pan's jaw dropped.  
~I knew this was too easy~  
"Wait Damion. I think you misunders-"  
Damion didn't give her the chance to finish.  
"Pan...I love you so much. I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
Pan gasped. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Breaking up with him wasn't supposed to be this difficult.  
"Damion...that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was trying to say that..."  
"What are you saying Pan?"  
"I'm saying that I've met someone else."  
~There...I said it...I wonder how loud he's gonna yell..."  
"YOU WHAT??!!"   
~Okay...that was a little louder than I was expecting..."  
"You've met someone else? How could you do this to me?"  
"I'm sorry Damion. I've loved this guy for a long time, but until recently I didn't think he returned those feelings. When I found out he did, I couldn't just ignore the way I felt."  
"So if that's the case...why were you with me at all?"  
"I told you I didn't think he would return my feelings. I was trying to move on."  
"I see what this is. I was just a way out for you. Someone to make you feel good for a little while, until you lost interest."  
"That's not it at all. Don't be this way Damion. If you love me like you say you do, you would want me to be happy. Whether it was with you or not."  
"I don't believe this....I'm leaving. You can find your own way home."  
"Fine. I will."  
Pan got up and walked out of the restaurant. She was about to fly home when an idea came to her. She ran over to a phone and called Trunks. Fifteen minutes later Trunks pulled up with in a limo. He got out and greeted her with a deep, passionate kiss. Damion was watching the entire thing. The sight of her kissing another man sent him over the edge.  
"So this is the guy you dumped me for."  
Pan and Trunks looked over to see a very mad Damion. He stormed over to them, and pushed Trunks away from Pan.  
"If you think that I'm going to give her up so easily, pretty boy, you've got another think coming."  
Trunks looked over to Pan with a cocky smirk on his face.  
"I told you you had that effect on more people than just me."  
"Well, there goes five bucks out of my pocket."  
"Errrr...ENOUGH OF THIS!"  
Damion punched Trunks right on his jaw, but to Damion's dismay, it didn't even phase him. He tried punching him in the gut, but that had an even lesser effect on him than the first punch.  
"Is that supposed to hurt? You know, there's a reason that she chose me over you."  
Trunks pulled his fist back, but before he threw it forward Pan stopped him.  
"Trunks, wait! You'll hurt him."  
"But he hit me first."  
"Trunks...you seem to be forgetting your roots."  
"What do my roots have to do with this?....ooohhhh, I get it. Gomen nasai."  
"Let's just go, Trunks. Okay?"  
"Alright."  
Trunks walked past Damion and grabbed Pan by the hand. He lead her over to the limo and stepped in with her. The limo pulled away leaving a stunned and confused Damion behind.  
  
************************************  
  
"So, I'm guessing he didn't take the break up very well."  
"Nope. He probably would have taken it better if he hadn't proposed first."  
"Oh man! He proposed? That must have been terrible for him."  
"You're really making me feel bad about this."  
"Gomen Pan-chan. So why did you have me pick you up? You could have flied home."  
"I know, but I wanted to see you. I was kinda hoping you'd pick me up in a limo. Thanks for coming all the way out here."  
"Anything for you."  
Pan sighed and leaned her head on Trunks' shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to talk to Marron tomorrow to make sure that she doesn't hate me."  
"She doesn't hate you. She hates me."  
"Well then I need to talk to her about not hating you."  
"Let's not worry about that right now. We're almost home."  
Trunks leaned down and gave Pan a kiss on the lips. It was only meant to be a quick kiss on the lips, but it ended up being more. When the limo stopped, Pan and Trunks came back into reality and discovered that at some point in their little make-out session Pan had straddled Trunks' hips, and Trunks' hands had moved to firmly grasp Pan's bottom. With both of them blushing furiously, they got up. Trunks exited the limo and then helped Pan out. He walked her up to her door and kissed her good night. When he was gone, Pan entered her house with a huge grin on her face. She was startled from her reveree by her ever so curious mother.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Pan. You left with one boy, and came home with another."  
Pan's blush deepened and she quickly went up to her room. She changed into her nightgown and laid down on her bed. She was anxious about talking to Marron, but that didn't stop her from drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next morning, Pan woke up to her alarm clock. She tried to find it without getting up, but when that failed she sat up, grabbed it, and threw it across the room. She could tell this was going to be a long day. 


End file.
